Wicked
by LovingAshton
Summary: "W-What do you want from me?" "You know what i want," She giggles, "But you never gave it to me and now it's too late". *Twin*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The room was pitch black and had a cold breeze. I knew I wasn't outside so maybe a window was open somewhere. It's not like i'd be able to tell. Suddenly a light flashed on. The room was complete concrete and cracks trace down the freezing walls. I hear clicks of heels come down the stairs and I hide my face.

"Hello Spencer". She said. She had mastered her innocent smile and if I wasn't in the situation I was in, I would be believing she was better. "Talk." She snapped demandingly.

"H-Hi". My voice shakes out of fear. I felt my heartbeat speed up and my breathing became heavy. I knew she was here but seeing her was totally different. It's like imaging the present of someone that you thought you wanted to see again then actually seeing them. Well actually… that's kind of what this is.

"You look so scared". She says as she pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. She seemed so confident and flawless. I felt her smile before turning around to walk back toward a wooden table placed in the center of the room. "You know, Spencey, I could kill you right now and no one would know". She said playing with a knife in her hand. She started to pretend like she was cutting something… Someone.

"W-What do you want from me?" I stutter and look back down.

"You know what I want." She giggles putting the knife down, "but you never gave it to me and now it's too late".

"Please don't." I says as I push myself farther into the corner. I was scared of her because I knew what she was capable of. I knew what she could do.

"Oh, this is the beginning. No one dies in the beginning because that's no fun for anyone. I can't promise the end though… I guess it is all on how this decides to play out." She shrugs like it's nothing because to her it is nothing. To her this is just one big game of life.

"People are gonna notice im gone". I say with fake confidence.

I hear her evil laugh echo in the room. "No there not, wanna know why?" She asks bringing herself back toward me. I felt her breathing on my neck as she whispered, "You can't tell identical twins apart."

"T-They'll know you are not me, Riley." I stutter.

"Really? I've been watching you sense before Alison 'disappeared'. I can pull it off just fine and no differences will be noticed, I mean... They would've noticed before". She seemed so satisfied with herself and I need something to tear all this apart. She can't act like me exactly. Someone will have to notice… Right?

"Someone knows." I suddenly blurt. Someone did know besides Mom, Dad, and Melissa. I did tell someone and it is just a matter of if they see it or even believed me for that matter.

"What do they know exactly?" She asks lifting an eyebrow that turned into a evil smirk. "This person knows you have a twin but they don't know all of it do they?" I nod my head no. I only told them I had a twin sister and she got sent away. "I'll figure out who this person is because this person probably will confront me knowing how the people around you are."

"The people around me are good at keeping secrets and are liars". I snap then realized what I said. Even she looked shocked.

"The people that are close to you are not as secretive as you think. You know more about them then they do about you which is how this whole things gonna work. They trust who they think is there Spencer Hastings and they'll tell me anything, need I go on?" She asks and innocently smiles again.

"W-Why are you telling me this?" I ask her still scared. She could do anything at any moment.

"Because you should know what's going on up there". She says and points up. "And I know it will torcher you knowing you can't stop what's gonna happen. You can't change the outcome because you don't have power down here. You can't control anything… and I know that will kill you itself."

A/N I hope you like it and it wasn't that bad...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any mistakes that were not caught! **

* * *

I walk up the stairs leading to where I have been staying. I shut the door and lock it shoving the key down my back pocket. No one would know she was there. Yes, I have sent the girls on a wild goose chase to end up here but if i'm here they won't look any farther. They have too much trust considering their situation. I saw headlights shine through the giant window and turned my back toward the kitchen to make it look like i just stopped here to look for something.

"Spencer!" Aria yells in front of the 3 girls and rushes toward me. I noticed Alison in the back. I thought Alison was died? I guess she is good at hiding.

"What?" I ask pretending to be confused.

"We thought you were seriously hurt." Emily says coming uncomfortably close.

"Why would you think that?" I ask genuinely confused. I guess I didn't have as much together as i thought.

"You don't usually disappear like that." Hanna says in a panic.

"Sorry." I say with a shrug and roll of eyes.

"It's a big deal! A could've got you". Aria says angrily folding her arms. If she only knew.

"I should've told you were I was going." I simply say and shove past them but once i reach the back Alison stops me. "Excuse me." I simply say.

"Are you mad at us?" Emily's voice said and came closer to me. i turn and nod my head.

"Why would i be mad at you? You were just worried. I would be too." I say with a hint of fake guilt in my voice.

"We should head back to your house and finish the video?" Alison says in more of a questioning tone.

"Correct." I say folding my arms. i have no idea what video but i'm gonna make sure they don't finish it.

"Wait, why were you here?" Hanna asks going threw papers setting on the white tiled counter closest to the pulls out a golden brown envelope and written in the corner says Radley Sanitarium. "Why did you get a little from Radley to this address?"

"Probably for my dad, he doesn't want people to know he is connected to Radley in anyway". I explain which wasn't a lie. Melissa had told me she overheard Dad fighting with Mom about it. The fight was that she wanted to see me and wanted my Dad to come but he didn't want everyone to know he had a crazy daughter. Melissa said he didn't say it like that but we all knew it was what he was thinking. Mom visited me at least 4 times a week and Melissa would whenever she could. Spencer came a couple times but she was always scared. Not just of me but this place. She probably has a ton of terrible memories. I almost feel bad.

"But it is addressed to you." Hanna says lifting an eyebrow. I push my way past Aria and Emily who seemed to have created a barrier and grab the envelope from Hanna. I open it and scan the page. The first thing i noticed was the name at the bottom _Maezy Young. _Maezy was my roommate when i was first admitted back. She had ice blue eyes and caramel brown hair. She had wide circular eyes and she always looked like she was about to cry. She was in for multiple personality disorder but she wasn't as bad as most people. She was nice and kind most of the time. Note I said was. She used to be on my side for everything but something changed. Seeing this, I assume she started talking to Spencer. I feel sorry for Maezy. Now that I know she was helping her, she has to die.

"It's just Maezy." I say with a shrug.

"Who's Maezy?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow,

"Who?" I ask forgetting i said her name out loud.

"Maezy." Aria said tiredly.

"Oh… Shes a nurse. Letting my dad now about the payment from when i was there. He forgot to completely pay it. She probably put my name because it was about me." I lie then shrug before shoving the note back into the envelope and placing it into my bag.

"When did you get that bag?" Alison asks as I begin to walk out.

"It is always here… Just in case."

"Just in case of what?" She asks with fake curiosity.

"I do come here sometimes you know. It is _my _lake house." I say and fold my arms. Technically it was mine. I was suppose to stay here when I got out of Radley. My dad would do anything to make sure no one knew who I was or I even existed. We lived in Ravenswood but the second they -Dad- thought something was wrong with me they sent me to Rosewood's Radley and moved into the town and cut ties with anyone in Ravenswood. i had one close friend there that i would love to see again. Maybe she'll help me take them down. Just saying who i am will be enough.

"Hey Hanna." I say changing the subject. She looked toward me and waited for me to continue. "Caleb is still in Ravenswood… right?" I ask.

"No...Why?"

"I need to run over there tomorrow and thought maybe he could meet me or something. I need to find someone he may know." I explain with crossing my arms.

"We can go talk to him tonight." Hanna offers.

"Yeah that would be wonderful." I say a bit too happy.

"Okay then." She says dangling the silver key attached to a pink sparkly 'Hanna' keychain."Lets go!"

* * *

We finally reach some random house in the middle of no where, at least that's what feels like no where. Hanna opens the door and lets be go inside alone. The place was disaster.

"Hey Han why-" He stops when he looks at me.

"Nice to see you too." I say sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you need Hastings?"

"When you were in Ravenswood did you ever meet a girl named Olivia Matheson?" I ask folding my arms. I stood in the center of the room which is probably the only spot without a huge mess.

"Yeah why? Does this have to do with your sister?" He asks folding his arms, copying my posture.

"Melissa?" I ask.

He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "Riley."

Oh so she told Caleb. Wait she told Caleb? Why Caleb? "Kind of."

"Okay yeah, I can take you the morning if you want. You seem different." He observes.

"What do you mean? I'm still the same old Spencer Hastings." I smile.

"did something happen with your sister today?" He asks. When i don't respond he continues with, "I'm just getting that evil vibe I guess? Anyway I don't normally get that around you. What do you have planned?" Well that's why Spencer probably told him. He seems to read people good and doesn't stop asking questions. He is a lot like Spencer in that way.

"I just need to talk to Olivia. Promise you will take me tomorrow." I say then smile innocently.

"Yeah...Yeah". He said as he watches me walk out the door. If anyone is gonna catch on, it's going to be him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, sorry for any errors not caught. I want to clarify this because I've realized it is kind of confusing. So Riley is Riley and Spencer is Spencer but she wants to be Spencer so bad she convinced herself she is Spencer. Does that make sense? I hope so. Enjoy!**

* * *

"The videos gone!" one of the girls squalled from the kitchen. It was probably Aria.

I walk in and left an eyebrow."You left the laptop open so more than that is probably gone."

"Says the one who doesn't even have a password on theirs." Alison comments under her breath. I send a glare her way and she does the 'you know i'm right' look. I still hate her.

"This isn't time for two to start going down each others throats, we need to find the video."Aria says in almost a panic.

"I bet Alison took it." I say rolling my eyes. I know it wasn't Alison but I don't know… She just pisses me off.

"Did something happen between you two we missed? You guys haven't seemed this hostile around each other since 7th grade." Emily points out with her arms folded.

"No." I say quickly still giving Alison a dirty look which she gladly returned. After a minute of awkward silence I speak up and say "Look it has been a long day, i'm gonna go to bed. You guys can leave whenever you like." I walk up stairs and the looked at me confused. I lock the door behind me and pull out a old burner phone. It rings a couple times then someone answers.

"Hello?" The voice says in a questioning tone.

"It's me." I say running my hand across the vanity in front of the bed by the window.

"Oh. What do you need?" The voice said in a annoyed tone. I look at the clock that read 1:37. I most likely woke her up.

"Did you take the video earlier today?" I ask observing the stacked set of books.

"From Aria's laptop, right?"

"It was in my house." I say and look at the back of the book _Bad girl don't die _which was placed on top.

"Then yes. You got lucky, they would've known the whole story of what happened between you and Riley if they saw the whole tape."

"It's weird referring to her as Riley." I comment.

"Well, i'm going to call people by there names".

"Still...I'm used to everyone calling her Spencer, even though it's not her." I shrug.

"Well… You probably should get used to everyone calling you Spencer again because thats who you are."

I genuinely smile."I'm going to Ravenswood tomorrow with Caleb. I think he is gonna catch on to who i am because he asked a lot of questions. He knew because Spencer told him."

"I have learned one thing about Caleb and you are not gonna like it". The voice says in a disappointed tone.

"What do you mean? How do you even know him?" I ask laying down on the bed.

"Because of Mona. Anyway, he only asks questions he knows the answers too".

"He may already know?" I say in a questioning tone then yell into the phone, "He already knows!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down. He might just be on your trail. Just be a Spencery as you can tomorrow."

"Spencery is a funny word." I say with a laugh.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe you are the one in control of this." The voice giggles. "I have to go, I have school tomorrow and so do you… Well you should. Anyway, call me tomorrow about what happens. Bye!" The voice shouts hanging up. I lay down on my bed and smile. I wonder sometimes how I got him on my side, he seems so nice but when you hate someone, you hate someone. I guess he has the same thoughts i do?

* * *

"That was a quick drive". I say to Caleb as we get out of the car.

"Ravenswood isn't that far away." He says as we walk Olivia's front porch. He knocks on the door and a familiar boy opens the door.

"Caleb?" He asks in shock.

"That would be me". He laughs and look from both of them.

"You look familiar?" He says and points at me.

"Well, I should." I say smiling.

"Okay, I have no idea who are… I don't think?" He says confused.

"Well, I wasn't that close to you, Luke". I say with big smile. "Hastings, Spencer Hastings."

"Oh my god, Spencer! You and your sister moved away a long time ago. Never thought we'd see you again. Why did you guys leave? Wait, wasn't I closer to you then Riley?" He asks. Crap, i forgot. I was close to Olivia and Spencer was close to Luke.

"Right! Oh and Riley drama." I answer. We left without any warning during the summer of 5th grade. We didn't even bring alot of stuff with us but who cares because we have money, right? "Is Olivia home? I really need to talk to her." I say in a hoping tone.

"Yeah, Shes up stairs. Go ahead and knock first". He says moving out of the way. I run up and knock on the familiar door.

"Come in!" She yells and i open it. She was setting next to a darker girl that looked familiar. She lefts an eyebrow. "How can i help you?"

"Sorry umm i just needed to talk to you even though you don't probably remember me." I say nervously.

"No, I dont know you." She says folding her arms.

"Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" I ask the girl setting on the floor.

"Sure?" She says in a questioning tone before walking out.

"Who are you?" She asks in a pissy tone. I don't blame her, If someone i didn't remember came into my room and asked to talk to me alone i would kind of mad.

"Hastings." I say simply and she lefts an eyebrow.

"I don't know you, Hastings."

"Calm down the sarcasm. It's Riley." I snap and her jaw drops.

"Your back?" She says and wraps her arms around me.

"Yes and i need your help." I say letting go.

"How?" She asks.

"Everyone thinks i'm Spencer and I need you to help me take her down."

"Where the rumors of you going to a mental hospital because you were crazy true?"

"No….Yeah but it's no big deal." I shrug.

"Why did you get sent to a mental hospital?" She asks.

"They thought i was crazy. I wasn't though then they moved to Rosewood and no one knows i even exist there which is why i need your help." I explain.

"Yeah, I can help you. Just tell me what you need." She says nodding her head.

"I'm gonna expose the truth to everything but I will be free and not stuck there. Spencer will". I explain.

"Why would you do that? Your sister was so sweet." Olivia comments.

I set on the bed with her and take a deep breath. "She is the crazy one, not me. Shes full on evil." I lie.

"OKay, i believe you but why am i important to this?"

"If someone comes to pay visit to Spencer from Ravenswood, My dad would have a hay day." I say folding my arms.

"It sounds like this is more against your dad then your sister." She says.

"I wanna ruin my dad and ki- send my sister to Radley again." I say. "You can't tell anyone and who is the girl what was in here? She looked really familiar."

"You remember Remy?" She asks and i nod my head. "Thats her. You should say hi."

"She hated me." I say folding my arms.

"She hated Riley, not Spencer. She loved Spencer". She says with a evil grin.

"You're way different than you used to be." I comment.

"You're a different person than you used to be." She says seriously then broke into a laugh. "Remy!" she called and she walked in.

"Remember her?" Olivia asks and lifts an eyebrow then gave me a dirty look. "Riley."

"No, this is Spencer." Olivia says lifting an eyebrow.

"No it's not." Remy says folding her arms.

"I'm Spencer". I say lifting an eyebrow.

"I know you're Riley. You and Spencer have a little yet big difference if you look close enough." She explains.

"What does that mean?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"Your teeth look different. I remember the smiles."

"Fine you're right but you can't tell anyone." I say folding my arms. "Why'd you hate me anyway? I never did anything to you."

"Spencer was so afraid of you." Remy comments.

"You talked to her recently?" I say sarcastically. "Because that's a lie."

"Not since she left." Remy says.

"She was afraid of me then?" I ask confused. She had no reason to be at the time Remy began to hate me. I hadn't done anything or thought of taking her spot just yet.

"Yeah." Was all Remy said.

"Why was she afraid of me? She never had a reason to be." I thought back to 3rd grade, around the time Remy stopped being my friend and began to hang out with Spencer and well… Hate me.

"You don't remember what you told her?" She ask me. Maybe Spencer really did hate me then and everyone began to not be a big fan of me because she manipulated them.

"I never said anything mean to her until the time i got sent to Radley." I say thinking back. It was a little before that actually. I started to want to be her because everyone loved her around the middle of 5th grade and started to pretend to be her at times. I never got caught.

"She said you told her if she didn't lesson to you, you would kill her and you gave her that scar on her thigh to prove a point." She says in a pissy tone. I would too if that was what i was told.

"That is not at all what happened! The scar wasn't from me at all. She thought it would be smart to cut an apple on her lap and well…" Spencer wasn't the brightest kid when we were younger.

"That's why people began to dislike you. She told everyone that." Remy explained. I thought about it. Maybe Spencer had some kind of disorder herself. No wonder i couldn't stand Alison, She reminded me of Spencer. Alison does her stuff differently though. She has a few people she bullied but Spencer did it without you even realizing it, I mean I didn't even notice till now and it has been 7 years.

"She told me that too actually but i thought she was lying." Olivia shrugs.

"I have someone i need to go visit. Thank you Remy and i'll call you later Olivia." i say walking out. I never realized Spencer was like that and i don't think i ever would've if it wasn't for them.


End file.
